


On How This World Goes Round & Round

by Pandoras_VoidHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically fuck cannon later on, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, More Voltron centric than Overwatch, Still figuring out tags, Time fuckery later on, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_VoidHeart/pseuds/Pandoras_VoidHeart
Summary: Somewhat cohesive snippets of a world in which the Lance McClain we know and love is different. For the best or for the worst, being adopted by a Mexican cowboy and a Japanese Legolas at a young age is going to greatly going to affect what we once knew as Voltron Cannon.Basically a non-cannon dictated mess of a story that's going to be filled to the brim with headcannons and gay shit. Enjoy luvs! Tho it might be a bit slow at the start for those looking for romance. Not 100 % planned and I'm a mess so this just might be one as well.[Hit me up with headcannons and ideas in the comments, oh and I accept all criticism. Hit me with the best you've got. Also feel free to lecture me on tags I should add later on]





	On How This World Goes Round & Round

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the disaster that I've created- am creating!  
> This is kinda me mixing my two obsessions together to create this huge ass clusterfuck.
> 
> Two more things before u start reading!  
> First, English is my second language, my first being Spanish. Meaning that please do expect some Spanish here and there and also that my writing might sound a lil' off so don't be shy and def correct me.  
> Second, enjoy! My writing might not be top notch, world class renewed but I'm hoping it's decent enough for people to like my stories. 
> 
> Summary: Lance is an average Galaxy Garrison Cadet. Or is he... Pidge's paranoia is taking her places, not sure if safe places, but places.

Pidge Gunderson, hacker extraordinaire, would definitely classify herself as the personification of paranoid and suspicious. Though that's justified by saying that she’s infiltrating a military school that she was kicked out of not once, but multiple times. She’s also a proud skeptic, but her reasoning for this comes from an inclination to believe that the universe is filled and governed by ignorant idiots who are led by their personal greed. 

Anywho, the point is that Pidge being paranoid is the understatement of the century. Which is why she’s shoulder deep into Lance McClain’s file as soon as the dramatic idiot pulls a goddamn Naruto in the middle of class and proclaims the he’s gonna charm the tiny loner into being his friend. “My Cuban charm will do it’s thing, don’t worry Gunderson, we’ll be best friends in no time.”

The guy was an idiot but a smart idiot, if that even made sense. McClain was the type of guy who manage to be the center of attention by sheer people skills alone. He was in everyone's ‘click’ yet had drama with seemingly everyone, a social butterfly by the very meaning of the phrase. She might not have minded, if she weren’t trying to keep out of sight and out of mind of Iverson, who had it out for the lanky loudmouth.

Groaning she continued onto Hunk, who’s been beside Lance at the time. The big Hawaiian was nice and cuddle worthy, for that alone she would befriend him if she could afford it. But her focus was on finding her brother and her father, she couldn’t be distracted, no matter how much she wanted to. Hunk was riddled with anxiety and he was usually extremely shy. Though a surprisingly easy person to converse with. Hunk is a sunshine child, honestly. Skimming through it quickly, she noticed that Hunks file was way bigger than Lance’s. Huh, maybe she missed something ?

Taking a closer look Lance’s background information was missing? Checking the original database this part of his file was under more layers of security than anything pertaining a student should have.

“What in the bloody hell man, you’re files are more classified than Matt’s... “ she continued to mumble, eyebrows almost reaching the ceiling as she held the respective keys so the coding that made up the database would appear on a separate page. “Maybe if I….. Hmm that could work… It might let me pass through by……. Jesus, blocked again, Lance what are you-” 

She blinked at the screen of her laptop, which was named Renato and build by her on her lonesome self (her father helped with the some parts of coding the interface but Matt didn’t have to know that... at all... ). The screen was blacked out, only a cartoonish purple skull in the middle of the screen was visible.

“Oh my god, now what- you’ve got to be kidding me, nothing?” She held down ctrl, alt and delete for a few more seconds, planning to shut down the general microsoft software platform However nothing worked. She groaned, inspecting the neon skull, considering the mark she had a inkling what was happening, considering she herself took her sweet time making and coding her little chibi-self to block the screen of anything she was hacking into. If she was right, this was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. With a huff she stood up and stretched. This person was able to bypass her personal security, meaning they were pretty good at what they did so she knew that trying to block them out, at least at the moment, would be a waste of time. 

It’s not like Pidge didn’t have about twenty more backup plans. If whoever was hacking into her laptop went through anything more personal than her meme folder the files themselves would delete themselves before they could even say the word ‘fuck’. She had a hard drive with all her files, which was somewhere in the unholy mess that use to be dorm desk. Though she doubted it would come to that, the person with the purple skull was either after Galaxy Garrison information or was trying to keep her out of the files themselves. The illumination from her laptop lit up, now not tempered by the black background and purple skull. She threw a pillow on the floor, sitting on it and grabbing her laptop from the bed. Pushing her glasses up, she pursed her lips in thought. It was all the same as she’d left it, except for one key difference. All of McClain’s files were blacked out. All of it. Clicking on Hunks, it was still the same, information visible for the world to see. Her interest was definitely peeked now though, just what is the most transparent person in class hidden?

“Aw fuck, time’s up” Going through her stuff she picked up her shower things and quickly dashed through the hallways. It was about now that the rest of her classmates were done in the showers and she had a time to be there. Not getting caught was such a pain really. Her mind never really left the files though. She’d been checking them with the intention of giving them a quick read to ease her belief that Iverson was playing a mind tricks with her, cause c’mon she was clearly not the type of person who would usually be paired with Lance, but this. This was interesting. Lance was clearly hiding something and had the help to back him up. She wanted to find out what but…. She had priorities. Her family came first, even if Lance’s secret was tempting as all hell, she had something to take care of first. She couldn't afford to be distracted.


End file.
